


Almost Lover

by Hollstein1698



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, PWP, hollence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollstein1698/pseuds/Hollstein1698
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hollence. Personal headcanon about what goes on in episode 11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Title from A Fine Frenzy's song of the same name.

Laura is pretty sure her eyeballs are going to fall straight out of their sockets. She rubs at them for the hundredth time, and they start to water almost immediately. She lets out an exaggerated groan of despair and slumps forward in her chair, burying her head in her arms.

Danny chuckles indulgently, as though she doesn't think that Laura is acting like a petulant child. Laura feels Danny gently move her hair out of her face so that she isn’t drowning in it. The cool of the air-conditioning hits her cheek, and it feels really nice considering Laura is practically vibrating from frustration and she could use something to cool her off. Danny continues to rake her fingers through Laura’s hair, and Laura calms down noticeably.

“I guess you were right, Hollis. This _is_ incredibly boring. _And_ it’s taking up a lot of time. But hey, it’ll be okay. I’m sure we’ll find something.”

“I hope so, because this is just starting to feel like a huge waste of time,” Laura mumbles into her arms.

Danny’s fingers linger in Laura’s hair, and she hums thoughtfully. “I don’t know. I don’t think it feels like a waste of time.”

Laura peeks out at Danny from behind her arms. There's something in her tone that makes Laura’s cheeks burn. Her arm is partially blocking her view of Danny’s face, but from what she could see of it, there's a playfulness in her eyes and lingering on the curve of her mouth that just makes Laura blush harder.

Things between Laura and Danny are… confusing. Especially for Laura, who had never really dated anyone seriously in her very sheltered life. She knows that even though she can't call Danny her girlfriend, exactly, that they're at least dating. Talking? Seeing each other? Laura can't really label it, but she knows that when she hangs out with Danny, it isn't like the times she would hang out with Kirsch or LaFontaine. She doesn't kiss Kirsch or LaFontaine. And sometimes, she does kiss Danny. Shy and innocent though those kisses are, Laura knows that kissing definitely means she and Danny aren't just friends.

Laura is starting to think that maybe Danny wants to do some kissing right now. She’s looking at Laura with a small, cocky half smile, as though she knows exactly why Laura’s face looks like a tomato. Her hands are still running through Laura’s hair, though it doesn't feel exactly soothing anymore. Laura gulpes, heat creeping up the back of her neck. Kissing Danny is something she definitely wants to be doing right now, she decides. Laura just normally isn't very good at following through on these kinds of desires.

Deciding to just, well, _screw it_ , Laura pushes herself up from her desk and swivels her chair to face Danny, who's now positively beaming.  Laura clears her throat and awkwardly moves from her chair to sit in Danny’s lap, straddling her. She places her hands on Danny’s shoulders, and she feels like her heart is going to burst through her chest, she's that nervous.

Danny can tell, and she starts to move her hands up and down Laura’s sides comfortingly. “You alright, Laura?”

Laura nods, letting Danny’s touch calm her before screwing up her courage and leaning down to place a slow kiss to Danny’s lips. Danny kisses her so chastely, Laura thinks, as Danny moves her lips over Laura’s gently, and Laura just wants _more_. They had been doing the whole slow and gentle thing for a few weeks now. Laura thinks it’s about time they move things along; and as out of her depth as Laura feels, she figures Danny clearly isn’t going to move up the PG rating any time soon, so Laura brushes Danny’s bottom lip with her tongue and cups the back of her neck, pushing Danny solidly against her. Danny makes a noise in the back of her throat, and Laura feels incredibly proud of herself. Feeling a lot more daring than she had ten minutes ago, Laura sucks Danny’s bottom lip into her mouth, dragging her teeth across her lip. Danny’s hands fly up to Laura’s back, bringing Laura even closer against her. _Finally_ , Laura thinks with satisfaction, feeling Danny’s hands start to roam from her back to her stomach, traveling upwards over her chest.

Just as Laura starts to think that this could start going in a very entertaining direction, Danny pulls back abruptly, her hands immediately flying off of Laura’s chest as though she had been burned. “I’m sorry, Laura,” she says, “We haven’t exactly talked about this, I don’t wanna do anything that you wouldn’t be comfortable with.”

“I appreciate the um, chivalry,” Laura starts, realizing that she's going red again, “But I’m alright. I mean, if you don’t want—”

“Oh no, I want.” Danny makes a face. “That was very eloquent. I mean,” Danny cups Laura’s face, dragging a thumb over Laura’s lips. “I don’t want to stop if you don’t.”

“I don’t.” Laura leans back down to capture Danny’s mouth in hers again, kissing her hard. This time, when Danny moves her hands back up to Laura’s chest, she keep them there, kneading Laura’s breasts through her button up. Laura moans as Danny moves her mouth to trace kisses down Laura’s neck. She stops at the base of her throat, and pulls back to scrutinize Laura’s outfit.

“I think,” Laura says, a little bit out of breath, “that this button up is crazy restrictive.”

“I bet. I guess I could take care of that for you.”

“That would be great, thanks.”

Danny brings her lips back to Laura’s neck, now undoing the buttons of Laura’s shirt, pushing it off of her shoulders when she finishes. All Laura can focus on right now is the heat that’s settling in her stomach and the throbbing between her legs, so she doesn’t think too much about maybe being self-conscious of the fact that Danny is staring at her unabashedly, running her hands over her stomach in what Laura thinks is awe. “You’re really hot, Hollis,” Danny breaths, returning her mouth to Laura’s body, biting down lightly on her collarbone, her hands gripping her waist.

“Thanks,” Laura buries her hands in Danny’s gorgeous hair, grasping it tightly at the feeling of Danny’s tongue against her skin. Danny seems to worship Laura’s body, trailing her hands delicately across her skin, pressing hot kisses from her chest to her jaw, returning her mouth to Laura’s. Laura kisses her desperately now, and her hips seem to have a life of their own. She surprises the both of them when she grinds her hips downwards, seeking some sort of friction.

Laura is afraid that maybe Danny will stop kissing her again. She doesn’t. Instead, Danny grips the back of Laura’s thighs and stands. Laura breaks their kiss, squealing in surprise and tightening her legs around Danny’s waist and her arms around Danny’s shoulders. Danny grins. “You weigh next to nothing Laura, don’t freak out.”

“Oh, I’m not. Sorry, knee jerk reaction. This is actually really hot.”

Danny laughs as she takes one step that brings her next to Laura’s bed. She lowers Laura onto it, and climbs up to settle herself over Laura’s body.

Laura frowns as she realizes that Danny is still wearing, like, clothes. All of them. Laura tugs at the plaid shirt that’s tied around Danny’s waist, then reaches her hands underneath the tank top that she's wearing. Danny gets the message and reaches behind her to tug the tank top off, letting it rest next to the bed with her discarded plaid shirt. Now it’s Laura turn to gawk (she still has a hard time believing that this Amazonian warrior goddess is interested in a plain Jane like her.) She lets her eyes travel over Danny’s perfectly sculpted abs and well defined collar bones before her gaze is obstructed by Danny’s face, and they're kissing again.

It’s a little strange, making out topless with your TA, Laura thinks, but all in all, she would definitely recommend it. This is awesome, and Laura has no idea why she hadn’t done this sooner in life. The _making out topless_ part, not so much the _with her TA_ part, because that would have been very illegal when she was in high school. She loses her train of thought when Danny pushes her thigh in between her legs, and _holy crap_ , Danny just did something to push up the PG-13 rating. Laura’s both surprised and delighted.

Though she’s a little less delighted when Danny pulls back to ask, “Is this okay?”

Laura tries not to let the little annoyance of constantly being checked on get to her. She just focuses on the feeling of the amazing pressure of Danny’s leg against her clit through her jeans. “No, yeah, I’m great.”

“Listen, Laura, I like you and I like what we’re doing here, but I just don’t wanna go too fast.” Danny is looking at her with so much concern that Laura no longer has it in her to be annoyed. Plus, she thinks Danny has a point. They haven't even brought up the subject of labels or anything yet, and maybe getting naked with each other probably isn’t the best idea. Though, that doesn't mean that Laura couldn’t maybe get something out of this.

“You’re right, we probably shouldn’t go any further than, um, this.” Laura flicks her eyes over their topless bodies, and down to where Danny has her leg firmly lodged in between Laura’s thighs. “But, you know,” she continues, running her hands down Danny’s chest in what she hopes is in a seductive fashion, “We don’t have to stop either.”

Danny’s eyes darken, though her brow furrows, and she is obviously still debating whether or not she should just climb off the bed. Doing the only thing she could think of to make sure Danny doesn't leave, Laura maneuvers herself so that her own leg is pressing into Danny’s crotch while simultaneously grinding herself down onto Danny’s thigh.

It has the desired effect. Danny lets out a long, slow breath, her head falling forward. Laura rolls her hips again. Danny moans softly and brings her lips crashing down onto Laura’s. Laura moves her hands to the small of Danny’s back, encouraging Danny to move against her. She does, slowly and self-consciously at first, as though she still isn’t sure that she should be doing this. Laura does her best to convince her, licking her way into Danny’s mouth and pawing at her breasts through her bra.

Danny gets the hint eventually, grinding down on Laura thigh roughly while Laura does the same, and they're soon panting too hard to keep kissing. Danny rests her forehead against Laura’s, their labored breaths mingling together. Laura moans when Danny stops moving against her to flex her thigh and press it against Laura _hard_ , and Laura grinds against Danny faster, hugging Danny to her, burying a hand in her hair. She's really, really close (she knows if she wasn’t wearing jeans, she would have been a goner a long time ago).

Danny sucks on Laura’s neck, biting down and Laura gasps, finally feeling the built up tension leave her body as she comes, shamelessly riding out her orgasm against Danny’s thigh.

Laura sighs, relaxing into her mattress for a minute before she realizes that Danny never came. She starts to bring Danny’s lips down towards hers again, pressing her thigh upwards, but Danny leans back and away from her. Laura frowns.

“I’m okay, Laura, honestly.” Danny places a light kiss to Laura’s cheek.

“But, you didn’t—”

“I know. I just kind of want my first time with you to be, I don’t know, intimate.”

Laura’s frown deepens. “I’m sorry if I pushed you into doing something you didn’t want to do.”

Danny smiles and shakes her head, kissing Laura’s cheek again. “No, you didn’t. I promise.”

Laura doesn’t think she understands completely, but her brain is feeling a little sluggish anyway and she’s very sleepy all of a sudden. But she kisses Danny slowly, cupping her cheek and making sure to pour as much gratitude as she's feeling into the kiss.

Danny smiles against her lips, places a small peck on her nose and sits up. She reaches blindly over the side of the bed for one of her articles of clothing and she comes back up with her plaid shirt, which she pulls on and buttons up. Laura reaches over the side of the bed too, forgetting that her own shirt was left over by her desk chair. She comes up with Danny’s tank top instead. She shrugs and puts it on. Danny smiles at her.

“I like the way you look in my clothes, Hollis.”

“Imagine what I would look like in your Summer Society letterman jacket.”

Danny blinks slowly. “I’m going to try and _not_ imagine that, actually, Laura. I need to try and cool off here, not get myself all worked up again.”

“Well, I guess getting back to our fruitless search of the party pictures would be a good way to cool you off, then.”

“Yeah, I guess it would be.”

They return to sit in front of Laura’s computer halfheartedly. Laura only makes it through another half hour of research before her eyes began to droop. She yawns and rests her head in her arms on her desk and mutters, “I’m just gonna close my eyes for a bit…” The last thing she remembers before conking out is a light kiss pressed against her temple and hearing a soft, “Sleep tight, Hollis. I’ll wake you up if I find anything...”

Laura dreams about girls with fiery red hair wearing nothing but letterman jackets at loud boisterous parties, where the pools are full of beer and goldfish…

 

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend, who is always Hollence AF.


End file.
